Inventário
by Thata Martins
Summary: 3x16 The Big One. Tudo por causa das malditas alergias. Dean/Lor.


**Janeiro de 2010.**  
(Ainda não entendi porque eu posto meses depois de escrever)

**Resumo:** 3x16 The Big One. Tudo por causa das malditas alergias. Dean/Lor.

**Beta:** Carissinha

**Advertências:** Spoilers do episódio 3x16. Os diálogos em itálico fazem parte do episódio.

Okay, me deem um desconto: era ano novo, estava um calor do caramba e eu não tinha NADA pra fazer. Então a fic acabou saindo. Não sei se mais alguém do fandom curte, mas eu até que gostei da ideia dos dois juntos. Espero que gostem da versão que eu fiz.

* * *

**Inventário**

De todos os malditos dias pra se ter uma alergia... Tinha que ser numa sexta-feira?

Rory me proibiu terminantemente de tomar aqueles comprimidos vencidos, tirando-os de minha bolsa e escondendo-os de mim. Agora sou obrigada a parar no Doose's, provavelmente me atrasar para o jantar na casa dos Gilmore, só por conta de um detalhezinho de nada.

E daí que os remédios eram de 99? Ainda podiam funcionar. Quem sabe? Podiam ser super-remédios, daqueles que resistem ao tempo. Uma nova raça, de microorganismos evoluídos...

Okay, preciso parar de pensar em micróbios, antes que acabe tendo que levar um remédio pra enjoo também.

Prateleira de remédios. No fundo. Caminhei até lá, olhando atentamente todas as embalagens. Hum... Aspirinas... Xarope pra tosse... Nada. Olhei em volta. Onde esses danadinhos poderiam se esconder?

Uma figura alta e nervosa chamou minha atenção. Dean tinha acabado de se abaixar para falar com Kirk. Fui até lá e descobri que falar era muito humilde da minha parte. A palavra que eu procurava era gritar a plenos pulmões. Ainda a confusão das cartas. Sinceramente, quem foi o gênio que teve a brilhante ideia de deixar Kirk responsável por elas?

_- Dean, eu só preciso... Oh! Ei, essa é a minha conta de água._

_- Ele está ali há 20 minutos!_

_- Kirk, você tem que separar as cartas antes._

_- Todos ficam me dizendo o que fazer. Todos os outros estão sempre certos. Me desculpe, mas eu sou o carteiro desta cidade e vou entregar as cartas do jeito que eu o faço. Se não gosta, entregue você._ – eu e Dean nos entreolhamos daquele jeito típico de quando Kirk está envolvido em alguma coisa irritante – _Terá que se candidatar ao trabalho e ser contratado. Há um teste, e é difícil, meu amigo._ – ele pegou um envelope e largou-o em seguida, assustado – _Me cortei com o papel._

- _Dean, eu preciso daquele remédio para alergia que não causa sonolência._

_- Olhou nos fundos, com a aspirina?_

_- Sim, não achei._

_- Provavelmente acabaram._ – seu tom de voz mudou enquanto se dirigia a Kirk – _Eu te diria quando vão chegar, mas o correio não chegou._

_- Calado!_ – Kirk esbravejou.

- Droga! E agora?

- Eu posso checar no estoque, se você quiser.

- Sério? – sorri, contente – Isso seria ótimo!

- Claro. Vamos, eu te levo lá.

É tão bom ter um conhecido trabalhando em um lugar que você frequenta! É como ter seu próprio espião, para saber das promoções mais secretas e ter acesso a coisas que meros mortais nem sonhariam em ter.

Ele fez um sinal para Chad, o outro garoto que trabalha no Doose's. Descemos uma escada e todo o barulho da confusão que Kirk causava foi deixada para trás.

- Cuidado aqui. – ele pulou os últimos dois degraus – A escada quebrou semana passada e ainda não consertamos. Você vai ter que pular.

Olhei os meus sapatos de salto. Belo momento para se ter uma alergia mortal. Ele me deu a mão e eu pulei.

Obviamente, minha coordenação motora não era suficiente para realizar tal ação sem causar nenhum acidente, então é claro que escorreguei.

Só não caí porque Dean, cavalheiro como sempre, me segurou com força em seus braços. Não tinha noção de que aquele menino alto e aparentemente magricela fosse, na verdade, um rapaz com braços tão fortes.

Acho que aquilo podia ser atribuído às inúmeras caixas que ele tinha que carregar para cima e para baixo. Estavam modificando seu corpo, ajudando-o a se desenvolver.

Subitamente senti uma onda de calor me engolfar por inteira, e rezava secretamente para que fosse uma reação ao cubículo abafado e minúsculo, e não pelo fato do ex-namorado da minha filha adolescente ter passado os braços ao meu redor.

- Eles devem estar aqui – ele parecia um pouco sem-graça quando me soltou e foi até umas caixas no fundo do cômodo. – Remédios para dor de cabeça, estômago, mercúrio...

Ele parou de citar nomes quando chegou no fardo de camisinhas. Ainda achava estranho o fato dessa cidade pequena e pacata ter camisinhas à venda, especialmente no Doose's. Mas naquela hora parecia peculiarmente bizarro.

O clima quente estava me matando, então eu tive que tirar meu casaco, jogando-o por cima de uma pilha de caixas perto de mim. Os olhos verdes de Dean me seguiram por todo o tempo que aquele movimento durou, parando mais tempo no decote da blusa que eu vestia.

Dean molhou os lábios, antes de seus olhos capturarem os meus. Alguma coisa dentro deles o fez se aproximar, segurar meu rosto com as duas mãos e aproximar os lábios dos meus, encostando-os levemente, ainda em dúvida se deveria mesmo fazer aquilo.

Minha parte adulta e responsável devia tê-lo empurrado para longe, repreendido seu comportamento e pedido para que nunca mais tentasse fazer aquilo novamente.

Mas a parte jovem e inconsequente de mim não estava interessada em razões e acabou puxando o garoto para mais perto, aprofundando o beijo, dando-lhe a oportunidade perfeita para pôr as mãos em minha cintura e usar sua língua macia e surpreendentemente experiente para arrancar todo o ar do meu sistema.

Ele pressionou meu corpo contra um fardo de cereais, puxando minha cintura de encontro ao seu quadril, arrancando um gemido baixo de minha boca. Aquele gemido mais minha mão entrando pelos seus cabelos e puxando-os de leve, o fez ofegar.

Aquilo era moralmente errado, mas eu não dava a mínima. Eu não entendia como Rory podia ter trocado aquilo pelo sobrinho do Luke.

Quando eu senti algo pressionando minha coxa, decidi que aquilo tinha ido longe demais para o nosso próprio bem. Afastei-o devagar, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Dean...

- Eu... sinto... – as mãos grandes apertando minha cintura, a testa encostada na minha, os lábios roçando nos meus e a respiração falha contra a minha bochecha me distraíram.

- Eu... eu preciso ir.

Pegando meu casaco, saí correndo escadas acima, não parando para me preocupar com o degrau faltando, ou com a dor que senti no pé quando tropecei nele, ou com as pessoas lá fora ainda brigando com Kirk por correspondências. Só queria chegar na casa de minha mãe para ter Dean e seu delicioso beijo arrancados de minha mente.

Só precisava parar em uma farmácia em Hartford para pegar um remédio para alergias. E lembrar de não aceitar entrar em estoque nenhum, nunca mais na minha vida.

**FIM**


End file.
